villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Atticus Thorn
Atticus Thorn is the main antagonist of the 2003 videogame The Haunted Mansion, which is based on the Walt Disney World ride attraction and the film of the same name. He is and evil sorcerer and the leader of an evil secret society known only as the Order of Shadows, an ancient cult obsessed with destroying all that is good and just in the world. He was voiced by Corey Burton, who also voiced the Ghost Host. History Atticus Thorn is an old man born in the 14th century and a powerful sorcerer who is experienced in dark magic. He started the cult called the Order of Shadows in the early 1300s during the Dark Ages. They began recruiting new members, summoning demons, and stealing the souls of innocent people. Thorn's main purpose is to wipe out all of the benevolent forces in the mortal world. They made an enemy with the Brotherhood of Souls, a group of monks who defied and battled the cult, using the power of their weapon known as the Sacred Lantern (also called the "Beacon of Souls" and the "Beacon of Light"), an ancient lantern-like artifact embedded with six magic jewels called "Soul Gems" which purifies good souls and guide them to the afterlife. They used the power of the Beacon to resist the dark powers of the Order. Atticus and the Order have hunted members of the Brotherhood in their mission to destroy them all and in their pursuit of the Beacon. They chased and hunted them down throughout Europe including Spain and Italy. They even sent scouts and new recruits to be their eyes and ears. The Order of Shadows were not counting on the infamous Black Plague that had been ravaging some of the members of the Brotherhood of Souls while it swept across medieval Europe and killed half of the continent's population. Still, the pursuit was not over, due to the Inquisition that had been all over Europe and killing people accused of witchcraft and heresy. Later in the 1800s, the Beacon of Souls carried and protected by the last members of the Brotherhood of Souls, has made its way into the New World (Americas). The Brotherhood have acquired a safe haven in an estate on the outskirts of the fever-wracked bayous of Louisiana within the United States of America, and that estate is none other than the Gracey Manor which is also known as the Haunted Mansion. Atticus and his followers have followed them to the mansion but could not entered it because of a mystical aura that protects the mansion. It was fortune-teller Madame Leota who strengthens the aura created by the Brotherhood to prevent the Order from entering after she was briefly and temporarily "recruited" by the Order before she learned of their deception and their agenda as she refused to aid the Order anymore to get into the mansion. Although not all is well With the chaos of the American Civil War ensues and the city of New Orleans engulfed in flames, the Brotherhood and Madame Leota within the secluded estate were fighting a losing battle against a siege of evil spirits unleashed by the Order who were losing its own members to a fever that has claimed their lives and those of laborers they manipulated into finding a way into the mansion for them. The Soul Gems which were also created by the Brotherhood of Souls alongside the Beacon, were scattered in an attempt to stall the dangerous plans of the Order. Atticus Thorn is able to enter the mansion and murdered Leota and destroyed the last of the Brotherhood of Souls while in the pursuit of the Beacon. Later, Thorn has made the Gracey Manor cursed with his evil by inviting evil spirits, giants spiders, banshees, possessed knight suits of armor and gargoyles. Atticus Thorn has been alive for many centuries which would either make him an immortal or undead by devouring the very souls of those he bends to his will. He has imprisoned Madame Leota and the other ghosts in the mansion as part of his twisted conquest of the afterlife. He discovers the arrival of a young aspiring author named Zeke Holloway who would be standing in his way as he soon entered the mansion under the pretext of what he thought as an offering of a caretaker job. In the end, Atticus Thorn is defeated and destroyed by Zeke Holloway and Madame Leota together and fell into hot molten lava beneath the floor of the Order's secret lair known as the Vault of Shadows, using the magical Beacon of Light, after the mad cult leader absorbs the Beacon's Soul Gems and transformed into a demonic worm-like monster through his ritual and the choosing of his transformation when he said "in the end, the worm conquers all". This was the end of Atticus Thorn and the Order of Shadows. The Tome of Shadows There is an ancient book called the Tome of Shadows which chronicles the entire recorded history of both Atticus Thorn and the Order of Shadows who created it. There are six volumes of the Tome itself with the recorded events and encounters leading up to young Zeke Holloway's encounter and battle with the Grand Master of the Order Shadows, Atticus Thorn.: Trivia * A painting portrait that is thought to be a picture of Atticus Thorn himself, looks strikingly similar to the image of the mansion's evil butler Ramsley. Navigation Category:Cult Leaders Category:Magic Category:Elderly Category:Dark Fantasy Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Male Category:Leader Category:Necromancers Category:Mentally Ill Category:Collector of Souls Category:Egotist Category:Monsters Category:Giant Category:God Wannabe Category:Immortals Category:Undead Category:Noncorporeal Category:Evil from the Past Category:Pure Evil Category:Hegemony Category:Power Hungry Category:Dark Forms Category:Torturer Category:Murderer Category:Misanthropes Category:Xenophobes Category:Genocidal Category:Mongers Category:Heretics Category:Deceased Category:Damned Souls Category:Immortality Seeker Category:Sophisticated Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Fanatics Category:Provoker Category:Oppressors Category:The Haunted Mansion Villains Category:Demon Category:Summoners Category:Satanism Category:Faux Affably Evil